The White Crayon
by iBloo
Summary: Namine hates erasing people's memories. Especially when it hurts the one she loves. Implied SoKai. 3 NaminexRoxas I don't own Kingdom Hearts.


**A/N: This is my first Kingdom Hearts story. ^^ I hope you like it! R&R!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

"_Sometimes… sometimes I wish I could be like this white crayon in the box… that way… that way no one would use me…" _

--- ;; 3

She sits in a corner of her pure white room. Her fragile little fingers were covered by vibrant colors of wax. She picked up the thin piece of paper in her small, shaky hands, holding it right in front of her beautiful face for her big, deep, ocean orbs to see. There were smudges of colors everywhere. She had drawn the all the org coat members. But her sapphire orbs drifted to the boy with the spiky, dirty blond locks. She had drawn a soft smile on his face. It's been a while since he has visited her.

_Who would visit a witch?_ She thought. _He certainly has better things to do. _She looked out the window, with far seeing eyes. She remembered what it was like when she first met him. His beautiful, deep, ocean orbs and the sound of his sweet, velvet, voice. She sat there on the floor. Getting lost in her thoughts and reminiscing all those times he made her smile and laugh. He would come to her room and bring her sea salt ice cream. He would sit on her white chair, and she would sit on his warm lap. It made the ice cream taste better for her. He made it taste… sweeter.

He was her protector. He would always fight for her. He would make sure that no one would hurt her. He would make sure that no one would try to bring her pain or make her do something she wouldn't want to do. He knew how much it would pain her to erase someone's memory. Especially if she knew that that person was innocent, like her. People would always judge her by the things that she did. They would call her a witch because they knew that she erases innocent people's memories. She hated it when people say those things about her. But what can she do? Maybe she is just a witch. But he would always tell them wrong. He would defend her, and say other wise.

He would hug her and keep her close to him whenever she felt sad, He would run his fingers through her marigold hair when she would worry, he would hold her hand in his and reassure her that he's always there for her when she's lonely. He did everything for her. And because of their twins, they know they would stay together forever. She remembered when Roxas has taken her to Destiny Island to stay with her twin, Kairi, for a while. He told her that he would leave for a while to accompany Sora in battle. It was clear to her, that Kairi also worries for Sora. She would hold on to the star that he gave her. And when the two boys came back, they enjoyed sea salt ice cream along the beach as they watched the sunset.

And after that, Roxas took her back to her white room, and let her sleep on his lap. She felt warm and safe in his arms. He would whisper sweet nothings to her ear when she was asleep. Saying things that we would never leave her. But one day, she woke up on the big white bed, instead of his lap, where she knew she fell asleep on. She looked around her room. But he was no where in sight. She walked around the big, white, spacious room and saw a small piece of paper lying right next to her crayons. It was his hand writing. She picked up the piece of paper and read what it had to say. _"I'll be back as soon as I can. They said there was an emergency. I love you. – Roxas" _her dainty little hands trembled as she read the letter. It was written in a beautiful shade of blue. Just like his eyes.

She heard her door creek open. It startled her and her hand accidentally hit the box of crayons as it fell to the floor. She scrambled to pick them up. But her door opened wider. Before she could pick up the last one, she saw her lover there by the door, on his knees. _Bleeding._ She dropped the box and went to him. She kneeled in front of him. She saw the pain his eyes, he was exerting all his effort to stand up.

"I'm sorry…I… left you like that" he strained. "There was a battle, and they needed me." He forced a smile on his face as he tried to hide his pain. She rested his head on her lap. The blood oozed to her pure, white dress. She held his face. As she, too, got blood on her small, dainty hands. He held her face and smiled softly at her. He ran his fingers through her marigold hair. Tears streamed down her ocean eyes. "Who… who did this… to-to you?" she stammered. Her lower lip, started to tremble.

Roxas whispered a name into her small ear, and then fell back down on her lap. He just couldn't stand the pain anymore. More sliver tears ran down her soft, peach cheeks. She knew that name. It was the person whom she erased the memory of a few months ago. He used to be one of Riku's closest friends. She knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt anybody. But of course, he wouldn't know, she erased his memory. Did she have a choice? She was forced to. That man was threatening her again, telling her that he would harm Roxas if she didn't. Naminé just wanted what was best for him. But now, look at him. She was used, used to bring harm to her lover. To her Roxas. And what can she do about it now? Nothing. Nothing but cry, and say sorry to him. She hated being used like that. Especially when it hurts the people she cared about.

"It's not your fault, Naminé. It's not." He assured her. "I'm fine… really." He smiled at her once more. He looked to the side. "Your… crayons…" he said.

She looked to the side, and saw the box of crayons, lying down with some of them coming out. She saw that some of them were already broken while the others were already flat from using them too much. But she noticed one color in particular that wasn't used at all. One color that was still sharp and untouched. Even the skin of that crayon stayed clean and smudge free of other colors. Roxas tried to roll around to pick some of them up, to place it back in the box. He knew those crayons held sentimental value to her.

She let him go ahead and pick them up. But she crawled over the isolated crayon that drifted too far away from the others. She picked it up and held it close as she silently whispered to herself. "Sometimes… sometimes I wish I could be like this white crayon in the box… that way… that way no one would use me…"

**I wrote this story pretty far back. I'm sorry it's not that good. ^^; but I hope you liked it anyway. **** Please to drop a review.**


End file.
